mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jack
About 'Michael Jack' A real psycho. Michael Jack is the scariest thing ever according to his victim's that have survived. He wears an odd looking wig to cover up his skinned head - his skull is visible due to an abnormality of his skin, it never grew atop of his head and it leaves him with a very sensitive, one-shot kill cranium. He rubs vaseline on it every morning to keep it softened and then wears his ladies wig. After this routine, Michael Jack receives the local Newspaper during breakfast and will read through it and choose 1 person to hunt down for the day. Sometimes he succeeds and other times he doesn't - today is Darien Simmons, a 35 year old plumber who was in the back of the Paper in an advert he put up displaying his expertise in Plumbing and his contact number. Michael Jack dialed the number in his phone and spoke with Damien, saying his bathroom has flooded and he needs a plumber right away. Damien agreed to come over in 20 minutes so Michael prepared the room he likes to call 'The Playground'. It's his bedroom only with an antique Electric Chair in there - not fused with electricity but his torture chair none the less. All Michael had to do was make sure his weapons were ready - a 2 minute job, so he went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on. After a black coffee and a read of the Sport's Section there was a knock at the door. Michael looked up from the newspaper with that weird-ass face and grinned silently. He took one more sip of his coffee before moving to get the door. Damien knocked again. Michael now feeling smug, smart and with an air of triumph surrounding him, he stands slowly and walks calmly to the door. He switches personality to panicking and anxious and opens the door. Damien is stood with a box of nuts and bolts. He is wearing a belt of different screwdrivers, a hammer and a torch. He is a muscular plumber, looks fit and healthy - obviously looks after himself, thought Michael. They greet each other quickly because Michael says he is sorry for the delay but it's just everywhere. My bathroom is flooding as we speak. Michael Jack sways his right hand towards the stairwell to display a 'this way'. Damien takes lead and stops at the top of the stairs. He looks back down at Michael, thinking to himself 'what a creepy looking guy' and says Which door is it Michael? Michael says its the first door on your right. Damien opens the Bathroom door and notices that there's no flood whatsoever. He doesn't expect anything weird is happening - he thought maybe he went to the wrong bathroom? But the thought of 2 upstairs bathrooms next to each other clearly didn't make sense. He stood back-turned to the door, looking at the bath as if there should be a flood in sight. He scratches his head in confusion - when suddenly Michael Jack flies into the room, naked and screaming at the top of his lungs! Damien's heart almost blew up before his adrenaline kicked in, but Michael Jack and him had fallen so hard against the tiled wall that it knocked them both to the ground, Michael had him in a crucifix awkwardly against the toilet bowl. He was extremely performing this move in hopes to completely snap Damien's neck but with a burst of wanting to save his life - Damien reverses the crucifix and tries to grab Michael's leg. It was all happening so fast. Michael was squirming and flipping around the room, kicking and punching Damien as he was trying to grab him and hurt him. It was a balled up scrap in a tiny bathroom - Damien had gotten some nasty punches square in the face of Michael, he had a bust lip and a puffy left-eye already. Damien had a very flushed face and a really sore neck from the naked crucifix. The scrap was continuing, panging off of the toilet bowl, falling into the bath, the shower curtain and rings were everywhere, mirror smashed, toiletries scattered all over. Both men were grunting and breathing loudly - that's all you could hear, it sounded very animal-like. Damien had caught Michael in the corner of the bathtub, hands groping his neck, throttling him and smashing the back of his head against the side of the bath. Michael, at this point noticed his head was very close to being struck - he would die instantly if hit there. With inner rage and a thirst to live, Michael freakishly pushes Damien off him and they fall onto the floor, Michael is on top - testicles swinging and fists seriously punching his face in. He was whacking Damien's face like he was killing a giant spider - carelessly just smashing and crushing his facial features. Michael's hand was cut just from the bones of Damien's face and his teeth gradually began to crack and fall out. Nose broken. Eyes black. Still breathing but not moving, Michael climbs off-of him and leans back against the bath to catch his breath. Michael Jack stands up and looks in part of the broken mirror that remained on the wall. He knew he was stood above Damien fully naked and it made him feel nice. He turned the tap on and splashed water over his face, he also takes a large gulp of water and then turns it off. Turning around, he bends over and grabs Damien's arm and begins to drag him towards the bedroom. He sits him up near his bed and slaps him across the face. And again, and again, and again. Damien snapped out of it and looked up at Michael. He was stood twiddling his penis, grinning calmly like he did when he first heard the knock at the door. Damien looked down at his seated lap and noticed his hands were cuffed. Legs too. Damien begins to squirm downwards with no intent on falling further. His body toppling down and facing the carpet was a bad position to be in. His mind was racing and he couldn't do anything - he knew it. Normally, there's a way out, but right now, he knew it was over. He knew it. He turns over and watches Michael fiddling with tools by his bed. He begins to talk normally to Damien saying things like 'How has your day been?' and something about last night's game and how poor the referee performed. Damien is looking at Michael like he is scum - but that's all he can do. Michael Jack turns around with some sort of contraption in his hands. He begins to explain exactly what it is. I have made an all-in-one killing device, he says with a big smile whilst looking it up and down, proud and honorable. It's a chainsaw, knife, bear trap, grinder, slicer, dicer, carver. And hey. It's even a hammer and a screwdriver - you'd love that wouldn't you, Damien? he chuckles at this comment and stands up again. It looked very heavy and it did indeed look like a monstrous device. Damien watches as Michael revs the machine up. As he's doing it, he is also dancing, jumping from one leg to the other and singing 'What Do We Do With The Drunken Sailor'. His penis was flapping up and down accordingly to the jumps. It was just a horrific sight. The Machine purrs as the revving succeeds. The spinning of the carver, the robotic stabbing of the screwdrivers and the roaring of the chainsaw all created a really loud sound together. The bear trap was chomping at the front of the device with a constant 'biting' motion - artistically designed with the chainsaw poking out of it. The carver and dicer were welded together and had 4 altogether attached to all sides of the weapon. Michael stops dancing and walks quickly over to Damien's bloody face. He childishly whaps his penis across his face and laughs whilst doing so. Damien couldn't move but he could smell the bell-cheese coming from Michael's penis. He took a big step back and quickly pushed the machine onto Damien's stomach. His body crazily flips from his laying position to all over the room, the machine must've threw him within 0.2 seconds. Michael received a flurry of chipped bones, blood and skin right in the face. He didn't expect it himself. Damien flew like a rag doll right against the top of the ceiling and dropped down like a sack of shit, intestines flung everywhere like Christmas tinsel and Damien now looking more awake than before as he fingers his guts, looking absolutely terrified and shocked. The machine turns off and Michael walks up to him. Damien is crying and if you didn't look at his stomach you'd have no idea that just a glance down was the inside of the human anatomy. He probably had 100 seconds of life left in his body. Heaving and sounding like he is very cold, Damien shakes and awaits his death. Michael stands up - Damien's wet and watery eyes look up at him, as he aims his penis at the open stomach and takes a piss. The stream was a dank yellow and was flooding the gap where the intestines should be. It was a horrific sight. Just horrific. Damien died at the end of Michael's toilet break. Today was a success. Michael Jack will now burn the body of Damien in his back garden, make another black coffee and finish reading the paper.